Anna Elric
by fay-marie1993
Summary: Alphonse meets a nice girl one day at the market. What happens when he gives her his phone number? And what will happen when they reveal the past to one another? Contains AlphonsexOC and EdwardxWinry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day. Alphonse was at the market buying groceries for Winry and Ed. He made sure to buy some candy for Ethan, their son. Winry had given birth to a baby girl not too long ago, so when Alphonse went to pick up a few things for his own place, a few groceries for his family wouldn't have hurt.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alphonse heard a female voice when he excited the store. He saw a petite woman about his age looking distressed because her bag of groceries had busted.

"Do you need help miss?" Alphonse asked when he approached her.

"I tripped over my own feet and my bag busted," she explained as they put food back in a bag Al had gotten from a cashier. "It's silly, right?" the girl asked.

"Stuff happens," Al chuckled. She was very attractive. Her hair was dark with blonde highlights in the front and she was wearing dark pink medical scrubs.

"Thank you so much for the help," she said when Alphonse handed her the bag.

Al blushed. "It's not a problem," he responded nervously. The woman smiled at him. They walked down the side walk side by side.

"I never got your name by the way," she told him. Al was too busy thinking about how her honey colored eyes sparkled in the sunlight when she had smiled at him. He was quite mesmerized. Then he realized she had spoken.

"Huh?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Oh, I'm Alphonse, but I go by Al."

"Well Al, I'm Anastasiya. Just called me Anna!" she grinned.

"Anna," Alphonse repeated," I like it."

"So, not trying to be nosey but where do you live?" Anna asked him.

"I live about twenty minutes from here. That's why I didn't take the bus," Alphonse said. He wondered where this was going.

"My apartment isn't far from here. I would stop by and visit, but I have a class I need to get to. Do you have a phone? "

"Uh, yea," Al said as he looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Why would a girl ask for a cute guy's phone number?"

Al felt completely stupid. She smiled at him again and it took a lot of will power to help keep his brain from going too fuzzy.

"Here," he finally gave her a slip of paper with his phone number written on it. "I should be home tonight, but if I'm not I'm at my brother's place helping him with my nephew. His wife recently had a child. That number is just below it, just ask for me."

"How sweet," Anna gushed as she took the paper and slipped it in her pocket. "Be careful on your way home," she added as they parted ways.

"I will," All chuckled and waved at her. "Try not to trip!"

"Very funny!" she yelled but turned to smile at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It rained later that evening. Al was washing his brother's dishes.

"That kid thinks go to bed means wrestle with daddy," Ed sighed as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "You really don't have to do this, you know?"

Al hummed as he stacked clean plates neatly into the dish strainer. His two kittens had placed themselves on the counter and looked curiously at him.

"Alphonse?" Ed asked. It wasn't like his brother to ignore him. "ALPHONSE!"

Al jumped nearly slicing his thumb with a sharp butcher knife he was rinsing.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" he turned and asked his brother. He wiped the sweat from his brow on his sleeve.

Ed squinted at him making Al feel a little confused. Then Ed crossed his arms and smiled.

"Who is she, Al?" Ed grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Alphonse asked still confused.

"You've been humming to yourself, you've made this house almost completely spotless, and you barely touched your dinner and the dessert granny made," Ed pointed out. "You met someone special. I know it. I acted the same way with Winry."

The phone rang, finally disrupting them.

"I'll get it," Ed sighed and got up from his chair.

Al felt relieved and put away the last of the clean silverware. He drained the water and was drying his hands on a towel when Ed came back. He had a smirk on his face.

"It's for you, Al," Ed told him. Alphonse wondered who would be calling him this late. "She sounds pretty hot," Edward added. Al's face went red as he walked quickly to the phone. He didn't expect Anna to call him.

"Hello?" Al said when the phone touched his ear.

"Hi Alphonse!" Anna's voice came from the other end.

"Oh, hi Anna," he said nervously. He saw Ed standing in the doorway smirking.

"I didn't mean to call this late, but I had a pile of homework."

"It's ok."

"So, how are things?"

"Umm…I just finished the dishes to be honest."

"Oh cool, well I was wondering if we could meet somewhere tomorrow."

Ed could hear the entire conversation. Al glared at him and he finally went back to the kitchen.

"Are you still there?" Anna asked.

"Yea," Alphonse said. He felt more confident now that his brother was gone. "How about we go for coffee in the morning?"

"That sounds great, but tomorrow is Sunday. Most places are closed," she said.

Al felt his heart sink. Then he had an idea.

"Why don't you come here? I hope you don't mind my family being around," he suggested.

"Fine with me!" Anna told him. He heard the excitement in her voice.

They set a time and Al gave the address. They spoke for a little bit afterwards before saying good night. Alphonse found his brother asleep at the kitchen table. Winry had already gone to bed so she didn't come down to fetch Edward after getting the baby to sleep. Tomorrow morning would definitely be interesting.

. . .

Al was up early that morning before anyone else. Anna would be there in thirty minutes and he was nothing but nerves. He showered and borrowed some cologne from Ed. They were just having coffee, but he acted like he asked her out to a five star restaurant. He towel dried his hair when the doorbell rang. He dropped what he was doing and answered the door. It was Anna. She was wearing a dark red dress and was holding a small bag.

"I bought some doughnut holes," she said as she stepped through the door. She heard two tiny

Meows and looked down to see two kittens. One was orange and the other was black with a white patch of fur on its chest in the shape of a triangle.

"Don't mind them," Al told her as he shut the door. "That's just Ed and Mustang."

"Ed and Mustang?" Anna asked.

"Yea. Ed is the yellow grumpy looking one, he's named after my brother," Al explained. "And the black one is Mustang; he's named after an old friend of ours." The two cats rubbed against Anna's legs. "I see they already like you."

When Alphonse and Anna sat down to eat and drink coffee, they talked some. Anna explained that she was a nursing student going for pediatrics. She lived in small apartment in town. Her family lived in another area.

Alphonse only told her bits and pieces of his life. He told her about losing his mother and about becoming state alchemists. He left a lot of detail out. Anna only knew he was once in the military with his brother because they had nowhere else to go. That was it.

"That must have been interesting," she told him.

"What about you? What did you do before you lived here?" Alphonse asked.

She paused like she had to think about what to say. "Nothing special," Anna finally said. "It's not that important."

Al felt like she was hiding something, but decided not to pry. There was an awkward silence. Anna stared into her coffee and thought about when Alphonse had answered the door. He looked really cute with his hair tasseled from towel drying and he had smelled really nice. When she helped him make the coffee, their hands had brushed a few times. She never knew a guy's hand could be rough and soft at the same time. Anna finally cleared her throat and stood up.

"I need more coffee. Do you want anymore?" she asked.

"Please," Al responded. He finally got a look at her legs. They were long and slender, but he noticed a scrape on the left one. "Did you scrape yourself yesterday?" he asked her.

"Yea," she answered as she poured his coffee. "I didn't realize it until I showered last night."

Alphonse tried really hard not to imagine her in the shower. He hoped she didn't see him blush.

"By the way," Anna paused and stood next to him. "Who's in that picture on the wall?"

It was a picture of a younger Ed and Alphonse in a suit of armor.


End file.
